Twenty five dollars
by TrixieNancy124
Summary: She was forever grateful to what Caitlyn had done to help them, forever grateful. Friendship between Mitchie and Caitlyn. AU.


**Hey guys! It has been some time since I posted a fanfiction, so I thought I'll write something. This is a random idea that just came to me, and most likely will be a one-shot. It is AU, and focuses on the friendship between Caitlyn and Mitchie. So please read and review! Enjoy! **

**Twenty-five dollars.**

_Clang! Bang! _Voices echoed from below, and Mitchie Torres sighed, placing her hands on her ears and shaking her head. Shouting ensued and the sixteen year old girl plopped down on her bed next to her best friend Caitlyn Gellar, not meeting the curly-haired girl's gaze. Best friends of Mitchie since the start of the year where she had been a transfer student, Caitlyn's blue eyes were filled with concern and worry.

"What's going on down there Mitchie?" She whispered quietly, trying her best to block out all that shouting and yelling. She couldn't help but worry and wonder. Was her best friend keeping something from her?

The sixteen year old said nothing at first, only picked up her red guitar on its stand and began strumming some chords. As much as Mitchie wanted to avoid the situation, she knew Caitlyn would have to know sooner or later. She was hoping and praying that it wouldn't happen, not when Caitlyn was over. She bit her lower lip to keep herself from crying and blinked repeatedly.

"Mitchie…." Caitlyn's voice was filled with pain and concern as she grasped the arm of her friend. The brunette stopped her strumming and brown orbs finally met blue. Caitlyn could see her friend was struggling not to break down. Carefully, she pried the guitar out of her friend's grasp and placed it gently back in its place.

"What's going on Mitchie?"

The brunette couldn't take it any longer, the flood gates opened and tears spilled freely. She cried hard, releasing all the feelings she had bottled up for three months. It hurt; it hurt real badly for Caitlyn to see her best friend in such a state of emotion wreck.

Mitchie told Caitlyn everything that had been happening for the past three months, everything she had so carefully kept from everyone. Her mother had sworn her to secrecy, but she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take the pain. As the din continued downstairs, with Connie's clear voice begging her husband to lower it down, Caitlyn listened as her friend spilled the beans.

Steve Torres, Mitchie's father was once a very caring and nice man, showering love and care to his wife and only child. But three months ago, he had lost his job due to a misunderstanding between his boss and himself. Demoralized and filled with rage and anger, the man had started drinking and gambling. It didn't take long for Steve to get addicted to both of this, and without a job, he relied on Connie for money to continue his addiction. Should Connie not fork out the money Steve demanded for, he would abuse her physically, and even went to the extent of hurting his only daughter as well. Connie did consider a divorce or reporting it to the police, but she didn't dare do it, knowing her husband well. He wouldn't rest until he got what he wanted. Besides, it hurt to think about Mitchie not having a father around. No matter what Connie's sister and brother pleaded her to do, Connie didn't act against Steve's wishes.

Steve was out most of the time during the day, only returning home at night. Connie had sworn Mitchie to secrecy then, telling her not to reveal this to anyone, especially to Caitlyn. Things would get complicated should anyone else know. Since then, Mitchie had carried this burden around. It just wasn't to their luck that Steve returned home demanding for more money when Caitlyn came by to hang out.

"Oh Mitchie, I'm so sorry…." Caitlyn hugged her friend tighter than ever, tears streaming down her face herself. Mitchie had always told Caitlyn that her father was overseas on business trips. Caitlyn sighed; she understood how Mitchie felt, about not having the love of a father. Caitlyn's dad had unfortunately passed on during a plane crash; he was a pilot. That had been when Caitlyn was only eight and her younger brother Joseph only six.

No sound came from downstairs, all was quiet. A small rap on the door was heard, and Connie Torres walked in, fresh tears staining her face. Upon seeing the look on both girls' faces then did she know their secret had been exposed. The three of them sat down to talk. Caitlyn had instantly promised not to tell anyone about it, even her mother, whom Connie was a good friend of as well.

Weeks passed, then slowly a month rolled by. Caitlyn and Mitchie hardly talked about the situation that had occurred at Mitchie's house, and about her father. It was comforting enough for Mitchie to know that there was someone she could talk to besides her mother when things went wrong. Both girls' friendship was stronger than ever.

"Mitchie? Could you come here for a moment, I need to speak with you." Connie sent a small smile at her daughter's direction from the couch as Mitchie locked the door behind her.

"Sure mom, what is it?" Concern was evident in the sixteen year old's eyes.

"Let's talk in my room; I don't want to risk your father coming home." Was the quiet reply as the duo ascended up the stairs.

"Is everything alright mum?" Mitchie enquired, sitting on the edge of the queen sized bed. Connie dug through the wardrobes and pulled out two envelops from under some of her folded clothes. Settling herself next to her daughter, she placed both envelopes in her daughter's hands.

"What are these mum?" She looked at the printed out address and her mother's name on both envelope fronts. Opening the first one which was dated two months back, Mitchie pulled out a folded letter, and also to her surprise, a twenty-five dollar bill. Connie said nothing, but gestured for her daughter to read the printed out letter.

_Mrs and Miss Torres: _

_Please accept my twenty-five dollar bill. Even though twenty-five dollars isn't much, I hope it helps to tide over your crisis somehow. Take care. _

"Mum….this…." The letter wasn't signed. Mitchie's hand was shaking as she picked up the other envelope, this time dated a month ago. The contents were similar, a printed out note and twenty five dollars. The girl was lost for words. Both letters were left unsigned.

"This came in the mail two months back and the other one last month. I thought it was some sort of a joke at first so didn't dare tell you. But I received another one today…." Connie wordlessly pulled out another similar envelop from her jean's pocket.

"Twenty-five dollars and another printed out note." Mitchie whispered as she peered at the new envelope. Who was doing this to help them?

"I wish I know who is doing this for us…." Connie murmured, obviously thankful and touched by the small but sweet act of this person. Mitchie agreed, and the two embraced, thankful for this little 'angel' or some sort in their lives that was helping them. The act might be small, but it was the thought that counted.

Connie told Mitchie she was going to keep the money and the notes carefully as some sort of savings. It cannot fall into the hands of Steve. Mitchie suggested they split the money to be kept in each of their rooms instead. Connie agreed, and they both found a safe spot in Mitchie's room to hide the money.

For the next half an hour, they began running through the list of people whom could be the ones to send the money. Caitlyn was instantly ruled out; she only knew about the situation a month ago whereas the money came before that. Connie thought it could be either one of her siblings or maybe even one of the neighbors. Both decided not to ask them about it though first.

Mitchie confined what she just learnt with Caitlyn the next day at school. "That's really sweet of the person, really thoughtful. I'm grateful to whoever it is." Was the sincere reply she got from Caitlyn. Mitchie smiled.

Time rolled by, and the letters piled up. An envelope came each month for the two of them and twenty-five dollars as well. Some months they received thirty or slightly more, but it was usually twenty five. Soon, their secret helper had generously helped them save up two hundred and eighty dollars. Both Mitchie and Connie had no way of finding out who was helping them or give thanks to that kind person.

Steve never once found out about the money or the letters.

One day, Mitchie was sifting through the stack of letters she had kept hidden. She picked up the most recent one from a week before and read the letter again and again. The content was slightly different from previous ones they had received.

_Mrs and Miss Torres:_

_To know that the two of you appreciate my help is good enough for me. There is no need to repay me in anyway, just help spread the act of kindness you have gotten. A little bit can go a long way. Please accept this twenty-five dollar bill. Thank you and take care. _

The note made both mother and daughter reflect. And yes, they did get around doing little favors for people here and there. Mitchie offered to baby-sit one of the neighbor's young child when the neighbor had to attend to some urgent matters. And she had declined any payment, only told the neighbor to help spread the act of kindness in whatever way possible. Connie had helped baked a cake for one of her friend's son's birthday as a surprise, and gave the same advice when her friend thanked her as well.

It was a Saturday morning, and both Connie and Mitchie were in the kitchen baking some cookies they were planning to give the orphanage in a while. Mother and daughter decided to take showing compassion to a higher level. Caitlyn had already promised the day before to go with them that afternoon. Both girls had packed some old toys, color pencils and old books they were planning to give, that sat in a corner in Mitchie's room.

There was a rap on the door suddenly, and Connie went to answer it.

"Coming, coming!" She called out, wiping her hands on the apron lining.

It was Kathleen, Caitlyn's mother. Connie could tell that the woman had been crying.

"Kathleen, what happened? Quick, come in." Connie immediately ushered the woman in, and gestured for Mitchie to pour a cup of water for their guest. The three of them settled down on the couch. Mitchie handed Kathleen a piece of tissue to dry her tears.

"Thank you Mitchie." The woman said quietly, fiddling with her hands.

"What happened Kathleen? Are you alright?" Connie inquired, concerned. Kathleen sighed, shaking her head.

"Mitchie…." Caitlyn had inherited Kathleen's blue orbs; Mitchie found those familiar blue eyes gazing sadly at her.

"Mitchie, listen." She took Mitchie's hand in hers, and grasped Connie's hand with the other.

"This isn't easy for me to say….But Caitlyn….she's…" Kathleen couldn't go on.

"What happened to Caitlyn? Is she okay?"

"Caitlyn….. She's gone." And fresh tears ran down the woman's cheeks.

No words could describe how Mitchie felt as she heard the news. It was as if her heart broke into two. Connie appeared truly stunned, covering her mouth with her hands, but tried to console her friend at the same time.

"No…..it can't be true! I just saw her last night!" Mitchie stood up quickly, not believing what she was hearing. She backed up away from the two woman.

"I know it is very hard to accept it Mitchie, but it is true." Kathleen sighed once more.

"What happened?" It was Connie whom spoke up next.

"Caitlyn….she went for an early morning jog. Left us a note on the kitchen counter. I think it was really early, slightly after six. At nearly 7, we received a phone call that she was hit by a car….." Kathleen took a moment to compose herself before continuing.

"It was a hit and run accident…..Luckily a passer-by called for the ambulance. But by the time the paramedics rushed her to the hospital…." Kathleen sighed as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"It was too late to save her…."

_No….No….NO! _Mitchie's brain screamed at her. It couldn't be possible. Her best friend, dead? Gosh, it hurt so much already to think about it. Her breathing became rapid as images of the past year's events raced through her mind like a movie clip. She saw herself and Caitlyn laughing at the beach, gossiping till the wee hours of the morn. She revisited the time where Caitlyn stood up for her in class, and how they would jam on their guitars.

A tear finally formed in her eyes and Mitchie blinked, allowing the tears to flow freely. She raced up the stairs saying nothing, crying all the way.

"Mitchie!" Connie called out in worry, but her daughter ignored it.

"Leave her to be for a moment, she needs time." Kathleen said, getting up. Connie sighed, trying hard not to shed a tear as well. Caitlyn was like a second daughter to her.

Two weeks later, Mitchie was at the Gellar's home, helping Kathleen and Joseph pack Caitlyn's room up. It was as if a knife stabbed her chest when she stepped foot in the oh so familiar room. But it seemed to have lost its cheerful glow.

"Thank you for helping Mitchie." Kathleen murmured gratefully, folding one of Caitlyn's shirt. Joseph was silently moving bags of items out of the room, his expression unreadable. Since young, both Caitlyn and Joseph were very tight knitted siblings.

"It's fine Mrs. Gellar. How is Joseph holding up?" Mitchie shot a look at the fifteen year old boy out of the corner of her eye as she placed stationary in a box. Kathleen sighed.

"It is a great blow to him, really. He and Caitlyn were so close….." Mitchie understood. The gaping hole in her heart was difficult to repair as well.

Mitchie opened one of the drawers. Inside it was a plain blue file and a felt bided book. _Caitlyn's journal. _Mitchie realized, picking both of them up. She skimmed through them quickly and quietly. They were Caitlyn's thoughts and personal items.

"Take it home with you. I'm sure Caitlyn won't mind." Kathleen had witness what Mitchie was reading and nodded at the brunette.

"Are you sure? I mean, don't you want it too?" Kathleen shook her head, insisting that Mitchie take it along with some other mini treasures she had chosen to keep.

"Thank you. I'll inform you if there is anything you should read." Mitchie said sincerely. Kathleen only sent the girl a small smile.

Back home, Mitchie settled herself on her bed and picked up the blue file first. Connie was at work so she was home alone. She flipped through the file slowly. There was a half-completed scrap book that was supposed to be a birthday gift for Mitchie's seventeen birthday. Each page contained many memories; Mitchie was struggling not to cry.

As Mitchie flipped the page, she was in for a shock. For within the file was an envelope, not just any envelope, but one which printed on the front cover, was her mother's name and her family address. Mitchie's jaw dropped. The print was very familiar…. Slowly, she shakily took the envelope out. _It couldn't be….._

The envelope was identical to the ones her mother had been receiving in the mail. Carefully breaking the seal, Mitchie took out the paper that was in it, and gulped when she glimpsed the twenty-five dollar bill. The typed out letter was similar to the ones she had hidden in her wardrobe.

Reality sunk in. Caitlyn was the one that was sending them the money, helping them save up discreetly. Caitlyn was the one whom motivated them and advised them to give to others. Caitlyn was the one whom forked out twenty-five dollars each month despite Kathleen working very hard to support them all. Instead of saving up the money herself, Caitlyn had chosen to give them anonymously to Connie and Mitchie.

Mitchie felt like dying there and then. _Why Caitlyn? How? _

The answer laid in the journal. Picking it up, she began reading. Her thoughts were so jumbled up as she read page by page. Everything was there, from the day they became friends, to the last entry two nights back.

Finally, Mitchie found what she was looking for. The entry was dated nine months back.

_Dear journal, _

_I am stunned; I still am, although it happened an hour ago. I wanted to go for a walk, and thought I passed by Mitchie's house. I was about to knock on the door when I heard shouts coming from inside. Peering through the window, I saw a man yelling at the top of his lungs, his anger directed at Connie. Mitchie was cowering next to her mother fearfully. Was that man Mitchie's dad? I thought he was away in Shanghai on a business trip? I didn't do or say anything. I was too scared to even move, rooted to the spot. He hit Connie on the arm with an umbrella, and pulled Mitchie's hair. I can still hear my friend's screams. I can still hear the man demanding for money to go and gamble. Why didn't I do anything to help there and then? I'm a coward, I really am. Why Mitchie? Why didn't you tell me any of this? _

_But as a friend, what can I do to help? I am shaking all over now. Please someone give me a sign of what to do…._

_2hours later….._

_I've decided. I know I can't do much but it is the best I can think of right now. It hurts to see your friend hurt and you can't do anything. I'm going to send money each month to them anonymously. It might not be a huge sum, maybe twenty-five dollars a month, but it is all I can do. A little help can go a long way. Yes, I won't tell mum about this, nor confront Mitchie about it. She will tell me when she is ready. For now, as a friend, I can only help to this extent. I'll use my own savings, it will have to do. _

_Yes, I'll send the first envelope with the money next week. I'm so sorry Mitchie, I'm sorry I can't do more to help._

Although the entry was short, it hit Mitchie like a ton of bricks. She closed the journal and plopped on the bed, tears rolling down her face. She was forever grateful to what Caitlyn had done to help them, forever grateful.

**I don't know how to end this exactly so I'll just leave it as it is for now. Read and review please?**

**TrixieNancy124.**


End file.
